event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Change log
Versions 0.13.1 0.13.1 (Build 1038) Released 26.04.17 * Singularity Cannon can now be unlocked from Eden once more, bug fix. 0.13.1 (Build 1032) Released 24.04.17 * Added starbases ** During base-capture fights the enemy will begin 3 ships spawned, and keep bringing more in(40s minimum, kills reset timer) to a maximum of 5. Standard battles still have the previous maximum of 3. * Many new techs can be found on planets ** These Include *** All planet types can now provide blueprints *** Heavy Anti Matter Bomb M2 - Taraniak Blueprint * Drones have been rebalanced * Many bugfixes and improvements ** Added an undo button in the ship construction ** Added an "unlock all" button in the ship construction ** You can now move a module already installed on your ship by dragging it. ** Added universal weapon sorting to editor. ** Modules can be dragged directly from the list of modules without going in to details. ** Added Death Ray to Unknown tree. ** Golden -90% weight modules and Purple -50% have been nerfed to -50% and -40% respectively. ** Increased Cloak cooldown significantly. ** Stealth field will now break upon using Afterburner and players can no turn stealthed while cloaked. ** Enemies will now attack stealthed players if they are in close proximity. **Pot Satellite changed several blue slots on each version to blue/green. **Small Missile Launcher and Missile Launcher M2 damage buffs. ** Toggle option to display PvP nodes on the Galaxy map added. ** Special nodes such as star bases and flagship fights can now be accessed without zooming in. **Small Plasma Cannon functionality changed. * Italian translation 0.13.0 Released 15.04.17 *Easter egg can be found in planets. *New ships: **Scavenger: looks like a smaller Falcon with the same design as the exploration ship. **Easter egg: It's the Egg, but with drawings on it, can only be found by exploring planets. *New Weapon: **Heavy Missile M3: they are the red (acid/fire?) missiles the AI uses, but with less turning speed. *New Modules: **Shield Capacitors: work similar to armor **Shield Generators: recharge the shield over time while passively using energy. *Online arena(yellow swords in map). *Buy levels(yellow star in map) . *added tokens to the game . *Improved ships can be constructed at workshops. These ships have certain perks. *Player level cap for skill tree has been increased. *Blueprints for ships can be found from exploring. *Model update for Internal Damper/Stabilizer *Changed some veteran equippement. Versions 0.12 0.12.3 Released 02.04.17 *New Faction, "Imperial". Appears at 100 LY+ *New ships ** These Include *** Zombie - New addition to Jugran *** Dart - New addition to Veneri *** Trident - New addition to bushrak *** Renamed Imperial ships. *** Dreadnaught; Imperial Flagship *New weapons ** These Include *** Heavy Acid Missile - New addition to Jugran *** Missile Launcher M3 - New addition to Bushrak *** Rocket Launcher M2 - Imperial *** Ion Cannon - Imperial *** Heavy Ion Cannon - Imperial * Crafting now has three options ** Craft a common item ** Craft an improved quality item (requires faction points) ** Craft a superior item (requires faction points and stars) Results in a purple loot with a low chance of gold loot. * When you zoom out on the farthest map, you can now toggle the display of flagship battles and smuggler's stores on the map. 0.12.2 Released 27.03.17 *new ship Imperial Battlecruiser and weapon “rocket launcher” *new Hangar that allows up to 12 battleships; two of these slots can also be upgraded to allow flagships *when run out of fuel you have to wait for a supply ship to send fuel *notes in planets are now visible in the map *more fade animations *new skills in skill tree, removed the exploration ship skills *multi-player still doesn't work *satellites cost stars again in traders *new way to explore planets *all types of planets can be now explored *Fuel is no longer awarded from battles. *spawned drones will not stay immobile anymore when there are no enemies (or cloaked enemies) *M81 drones now deal energy type damage 0.12.1 Released 19.03.17 * new ships and weapons ** These include: *** New Plasma Web :BHG like weapon with an explosion that immobilize you and deal damage during several seconds (Imperial Frigate) *** New Heavy EMP torpedo, uses 3x3 T weapon space. *** Changed EMP torpedo: have 2 sec cooldown, but will not disable actions anymore, it will suck energy proportionnaly to the damage. *** Changed some Imperial veteran equippement 0.12 Released 18.03.17 * Changed app name and loading screen. * Added Privacy Policy to main menu. * Added ship classes and changed the skill tree. * Added Imperial faction. * Changed hangar to be based on ship class rather than size. * Added information panel tech tree. * Moved satellites to ship editor. * Added zoom options to ship editor. * No longer possible to warp into planets during combat. *Added fade animations (when going from planet to planet). *There is a 4 hour cooldown to enter a gauntelet that starts the moment you enter the gauntelet. *Multiplayer nodes now all across the map. Versions 0.11 0.11- Released 14.04.16 * Added player's passive bonus tree: You can obtain skill points when you defeat enemies, then assign those points to bonuses (exp, damage, armor, fuel capacity, exploration ship stats, etc) * Removed star cost bonuses such as "quick learning" and "heavy armor" * Crafting is no longer time-consuming * Players can now craft improved items in workshop with Alien Technology stars. * Rewarded video ads * New leveling system: a level 100 ship has +1000% damage and health bonus * NPC level cap increased to 300. Versions 0.10 0.10.10 - Released 26.03.16 * Added module sorting function 0.10.10 - Released 25.03.16 * New ship - Spike Mk2 * New weapon - Small Tachyon Beam * New module modifiers: explosion radius (AoE), shield upgrade, damage reduction increase * Koreran ship Raven Mk2 upgrade * Damage indicator * New settings menu * Limited NPC level to 200 * Quality of loot now depends on distance from home base. * Added cooldown to cloaking system. * Small stasis fields now deals damage (also applies to M22 Drones) 0.10.9 - Released 06.03.16 * Chance to find high-quality items in smuggler bases * Research points can now be bought * New event type: Skirmish Challenge (unofficial name) You are given a predetermined basic ship to duel against an enemy for up to 5 rounds. Each time you win the battle, you will receive a random reward, and the opponent will switch to a more advanced ship after each round. After winning 5 rounds on the same station, you will receive a grand reward that usually consists of stars and an useful module, the challenge station will then be removed from the node. * Faction specific star currency & crafting materials have been removed. Only the generic star currency remains. * More kinds of modifications for modules * Bluetooth multiplayer fixes 0.10.8 - Released 22.02.16 * Ship modules can now have positive or negative bonuses to their base stats. * Increased XP for battles * Much cheaper item building at workshops 0.10.7 - Released ___. * (bug fixes?) 0.10.6 - Released 26.01.16 * New Faction - Unknown(this is the current name of the new faction...) * New Ships - Object 34, Object 18, Object 61, Object 117 and Doomstar * New Guns - Tachyon Beam, Heavy Anti-matter Torpedo * New Modules - Fortification Module, Small Drone Bay M81, Drone Bay M81 * Minor fixes and improvements ** These include: *** A smaller triangular symbol is used to indicating the presence of a fleet, which does not attack on-sight, orbiting planets in a star system. *** Flagships in neutral stars are now accompanied by random ships from all factions. *** Defeating flagships in neutral stars is reward by Free Stars research points instead of the flagships' factions research points. *** Collision damage with asteroids has been adjusted. 0.10.5 - Released 17.01.16 *New Modules - Heavy Armored Fuel Cells, Heavy Impact Armor, Heavy Energy Absorber, Light Thermal Armor, Thermal Armor, Heavy Thermal Armor, Braking System. *New graphics for the fuel cells and armors. *Weapon damage are now classified in to three types: Kinetic, Heat and Energy. *Armors effects changed: **Impact Armors no longer increase Hit Points, instead it provides resistance to kinetic damage and ramming damage. **Energy Absorbers now provides resistance to energy damage instead of all damage. These only absorb energy damage instead of all damage to replenish the ships energy pool. **Introduction of Thermal Armors to provide resistance to heat damage. **Titanium Armors and Armored Fuel Cells' values have been adjusted. **Increasing HP will reduce the percentage of resistances of different damage types, ramming damage and energy absorption. *Weapon balance changes *Collision damage mechanism reworked. **These damage now affected by level and have a damage of fix value instead of proportional to max HP. **The ramming damage increased by impact armor has been reworked. **Asteroids have higher level of damage and defense when further from home. **Collision damage with the planet has been reduced. *New upgrades to the exploration ship: energy capacity and a secondary missile weapon *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Quantity of ships in stars has been decreased with the level of each ship increased. ***Faction Bases defense arrangement changed. A high military power may result in more ships. E.g. A base at 140LY with 950% can have over 40 ships of over level 1000. ***Gauntlet battles become more difficult - the increment in level of the ships increased, it may reach a few hundreds near the end of the battle even the gauntlet is close to the home base. ***Reintroduced "Change ship" and "Next enemy" when paused during battles. ***Star ingredients, as a currency, are shown between the credits and fuel in the main screen. It is also shown at the shops. ***Destroying enemies during exploration sometime yields a repair tool for small HP recovery. ***Notes can be added to individual star systems now. ***Number of drones are no longer shown in battles. ***Icons to show individual types of damage resistance are added in the battle field screen next to the status bar(where the number of drones are shown before) if the ship has installed the corresponding armors. ***Some ships have their modules refit. ***It is possible now to battle Daazen ships at neutral stars. 0.10.4 - Released 22.12.15, This is the last 2015 update * New Ship - Meteor. Only be found in Christmas Box, 5% drop. * New Weapons - Heavy Pulse Cannon and Firecracker (Only be found in Christmas Box, 10% drop.) * New Modules - Titan Drive and Heavy Titanium Armor * Balance changes - Notably Daazen getting stronger and more changes to the C-weapons. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Fuel in shop does not auto restock, it will take 1 minute per fuel to be restocked (timer starts after ship has left the faction/store) *** Store will have Christmas boxes with random objects - including unique items, Only available during the holidays **** Cost of 1 Star token/1 Star rare crafting material **** Boxes will appear until next update, 1 in 3 shops (Faction stores, smuggler bases & traders) will have the box for sale **** Boxes will be restocked/regen after 24 hours of purchase *** Boxes/Gifts will include exclusive weapons and items **** Boxes can drop the following: exploration drops (75% chance), credits (60% chance), crafting items (50% chance), weapons(10%), ships (5%), blueprints (2%), Heavy Pulse Cannon (>1%) *** Ships now enter battles with all weapons cooled down. 0.10.3 - Released 14.12.15 * New ship - Gladius. * New Satellite - Barrel (M1 to M3). Can equip thrust, ship booster tiles. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Nerf complexity, early in the game - stars closes to home now are easier. *** Star token/Rare Crafting materials in smuggler's bases now cost 30,000 credits *** Faction ships can now be bought for credits at the respective faction home bases, most light ships can be bought at the home base. *** Satellites can be bought at smuggler's bases now *** Possibility to change ship in the constructor *** Flagships on Neutral stars were nerfed by 20%. Flagships on Faction stars are harder. ***When flying to a planet on the main starmap you no longer enter "orbit". 0.10.2 - Released 11.12.15 *Donation item (IAP) - 20 star crafting material ($0.75 USD) *2 New Weapons - EMP Torpedo and Singularity Cannon *2 New ships - Eden and Tyrant *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Camera settings ***Speed improvement upgrade for exploration ship ***Button to remove all modules form unlocked slots ***Increased the limit level of enemies to 1,000,000 ***Reduced the range of the laser canon on the exploration ship ***Repair Bots no longer drain energy while idle. They now only drain while the healing beam is active. ***Targeting units (including ships with tracking weapons) are now stable ***Reworked damage, energy consumption, firing speed and range of Pulse cannons and Neutron blasters 0.10.1 - Released 02.12.15 *Upgrades for Exploration ship. *Portuguese language added. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***A new shop interface. ***Enemy drones in exploration now attacks exploration ship 0.10.0 - Released 25.11.15 *Exploration of barren planets. *French language added. Versions 0.9 0.9.8 - 16.11.15 *New ship - Viper *Enemies can now use the Quantum Detonator *Minor bug fixes and improvements **These include: ***Removed "Change ship" and "Next enemy" when paused during battles ***New counter shows how many ships available to use and to fight on top of the screen during a battle. Tap your available ships to change your current ship and tap enemy ship to send in the next enemy ship ***Advanced Star Maps available from random merchants. Instead of revealing a set radius around your ship, these maps are faction-colored and reveal the closest undiscovered military base of its respective color. 0.9.7 - Released 8.11.15 *New ship - Beholder *Taraniak, Jugrans ships and the Crab are now "live ships" with a 1% regeneration. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Enemy cap of 5 raised to 10 ***Removed surrender confirmation 0.9.6 - Release 1.11.15 *Polish localization *New ship - Egg *New weapon - Machine Gun *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Ability to scrap items and ships from your cargo hold ***Weapons are now sorted into tabs based upon type (L, C, M, T and S) 0.9.5 - Released 25.10.15 *Spanish localization *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Reload time indicators *** Fleet configuration save slots(6) *** Free (neutral) research stars added *** New Double Veteran bosses *** Next enemy button 0.9.4 - Released 20.10.15 * Hangar became larger * Removed restriction to unlock items * Radar in combat 0.9.3 - Released 19.10.15 * German localization * Hangar has been redesigned 0.9.2 - Released 12.10.15 * New ship - Falcon. * New Satellite - Maggot. S-type weapon slot. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Bosses respawn in 1-3 days *** Map of faction bases *** 2 new Double Veteran bosses *** build queue in workshops *** Black hole generator sucking ability reduced 0.9.1 - Released 4.10.15 * Workshop summary panel * Rare resources (can be obtained from flagships or found in ruins) * Smugglers bases * Ships no longer need to be repaired * Weak enemies do not attack first 0.9 *workshops *planets Versions 0.8 0.8.6 *tech tree 0.8.5 *new weapon - Railgun 0.8.4 *new ship - Leech mk2 *new weapon - Acid Cannon *new t2 boss *improved ai 0.8.3 *new bosses, tier2 bosses *new faction *new components - (small) energy absorber, rangemaster unit *new weapon - plasma multi-cannon, pulse multi-cannon, vampiric ray, black hole generator *new ship - crab 0.8.2 *enemy bases can be captured *new ships: Spike, Probe, Hatchet, Freighter *new components: Heavy Missile Launcher M2, (Small) Drone Bay A1, Drone Factory 0.8.1 *new ui design 0.8 *faction territory *ships should be repaired after battle *fuel *random events Versions 0.7 0.7.8 *new ships: Rhino, Nemesis *new components: Stealth Field, Anti-Matter Reactor, Fragmentation Bomb 0.7.7 *new ship - shadow *star maps in the stores 0.7.6 *new components: ecm jammer, repair bot 0.7.5 *new components and satellites 0.7.4 *abandoned stations *satellites 0.7.3 *new weapons and components 0.7.2 *minor improvements 0.7.1 *laboratories *new ship components 0.7 *ship constructor Versions 0.6 0.6.12 *cloud save 0.6.11 *power saving mode *ability to configure controls during the battle 0.6.10 *fight with several enemies simultaneously *planets in combat 0.6.9 *controls editor 0.6.8 *reduced cpu usage 0.6.7 *improved ai 0.6.1 *satellites Pre version 0.6 0.5.2 *ships gain experience 0.4.1 *new ships and bosses 0.2.1 *rare (mk2) ships